


Unexpected

by KwonhoshisHOE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE
Summary: Seungcheol has been inlove with his bestfriend for years, he never had the courage to confess most especially when his bestfriend is already happily married.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 45





	Unexpected

"Do you think Joshua will love this?" Jeonghan asked as he placed a freshly baked apple pie on the top of his bestfriend's kitchen counter. Well technically, Joshua was his bestfriend too way back before they started dating during their freshman years in college.

However when they started dating of course their label changed but Seungcheol remained the same, the loyal bestfriend he is. He gave Jeonghan one of his infamous gummy smiles as he bent over a little to sniff on the apple pie, "I am sure that he'll love anything that you made."

"Well you're right," Jeonghan whispered almost to himself as he stared at the silver band on his left hand with a huge diamond shining on its middle. He smiled a little remembering how the younger man proposed to him five and a half years ago. They were still 23 that time. After that his eyes traveled to Seungkwan, their three year old child who is sleeping peacefully on his uncle Seungcheol's arms.

He smiled at the sight, he knows Seungcheol will be a great father someday by observing the way he takes care of Seungkwan everytime they pay him a visit during his free time like today. Unfortunately, for no apparent reason the man refuse to date, "you know Cheol you should find someone now, soon your age will no longer be in the calender," the younger on the two said between his chuckles but Seungcheol shook his head, "ahh no, I am contented being the hot single pedia I am."

That's a lie.

He look bitterly at Jeonghan whose attention is back on his wedding ring again with a loving smile curled upon his beautiful lips. The truth is that he has been inlove with him since their highschool days. He met him during their school orientation, the year he transferred to Seoul all the way from his former school in Daegu. He would never forget how he smiled at him brightly as he introduced himself, his hair was still long and blonde that time. He is so ethereal that he even mistook him for an angel.

When he finally summed up all of his courage and was about confess his true feelings for his bestfriend during their first year in college, he can still vividly remember how Jeonghan excitedly announced to him that he and Joshua were officially a couple already. That was the monent he felt like his world stopped spinning but being the masochist that he is, he swallowed all the hurt that he is feeling deep within and broke out a huge smile to Jeonghan to let him know that he is happy for them. Well, that's true but man that stings. What can he do anyways? long as they are happy.... As long as Jeonghan is happy, he will be happy as well.

How idiot can he be to think that he has a chance? It's so obvious that Jeonghan is head over heals for their other bestfriend, Joshua Hong. Who is apparently Jeonghan's beloved husband now and the father of the child who's peacefully sleeping on his arms as of the moment. It's very obvious since the very beggining, the way he talks about him with such admiration 24/7 and the time Jeonghan cried to him because Joshua dated a girl back in highschool that they ever thought he was straight as a post but fate worked its magic and the two are finally married now with a cute and loving child, Seungkwan.

"Ew," Jeonghan made a face of disgust jokingly, wakening Cheol up from his short daydream from the past.

"Hey I am hot and you have to admit that," Seungcheol let out a soft laugh as he gave a wink to his bestfriend whose face contorted to a more disgusted one. Seungcheol moved forward to give Jeonghan a light hit but Seungkwan already stirred from his sleep, "Hello there little one~" Seungcheol cooed.

Seungkwan yawned cutely as he reached out his little arms for Jeonghan to get him, "aww my baby~"

Seungcheol carefully gave Seungkwan back into his papa's arms as he turned his attention to the pie, "let me box this pie okay? So you can bring it home for Joshua later, afterall it's his birthday today."

Jeonghan sighed, he placed a kiss on Seungkwan's head who continued his sleep on his papa's arms comfortably, "well... He's coming home late again just like what he does lately probably, I guess his father and my father is giving him too much work you know after our families' companies merged and all.... he's the next in line afterall.."

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, "Coming home late? Yesterday I ran into him in the mall when I just closed the clinic then he said he got off earlier, I never questioned him though."

The brunette man looked at Seungcheol confusingly, "What? He went home at 12 am yesterday." Jeonghan frowned at the older man, making Cheol raise both of his hands infront, "I wasn't kidding I promise!"

"What is he upto?"

"My God Yoon Jeonghan, he might just be busy for a surprise, you know!"

"For the nth time now Cheol, I am already Hong Jeonghan and a surprise?!" Jeonghan's smile grew as wide as he could ever imagine, the kind of smile that he only gives to Joshua. Ouch.

Seungcheol is not an idiot he knows that there is something fishy going on but he doesn't like jumping into conclusions with no evidence and that might just hurt Jeonghan.

Jeonghan's eyes however accidentally landed on a red velvet box placed on Seungcheol's center table, "Is that a wedding ring box?"

"Ahh no! It's not!"

"Choi Seungcheol! Are you hiding me something?!" Jeonghan looked at him skeptically as he walk towards the direction of the said box but before he could get it to observe it, Seungcheol already grabbed it, "This is just a stupid box!" He quickly ran inside his bedroom to hide it.

Jeonghan was puzzled at Seungcheol's actions but he decided to just shrug it off, he needs to go home soon after all.

\--------------------------

Jeonghan entered their huge house with Seungkwan still sleeping on his arms. He sighed as he struggled to make his way in the kitchen to place the pie that he baked on their kitchen table. Their maids are on a vacation so no one's probably home yet.

He immediately went to Seungkwan's baby blue themed room to tuck him into sleep before going to the opposite direction where he and Joshua's room was located.

He giggled on how cute his son is, his most precious treasure and the reason why he stopped working for a while in their company so that he could take could care of him till he could start his first formal school. He placed one last soft kiss on Kwannie's forehead and quickly stood up to retire in his room.

Much to his surprise, Joshua is already inside the room sleeping soundly, he smiled as he made his way to the bed to finally join his husband to his sleep, when Joshua's phone started vibrating, out of curiousty Jeonghan reached out for it to read the message. He smiled a little when he saw Shua's wallpaper, it's Seungkwan during his third birthday but it quickly changed into an ugly frown when he read the message already.

'Happy Birthday again Shua! I love you <3!'

He can't believe his eyes, then he scrolled down to read more messages and that's when he confirmed it, it's not Shua's mom or someone close to them, the number wasn't saved in the phone either but he had numerous text conversations with that said number.

Shua?  
The only person who calls him that aside from his mom is me.

Jeonghan felt like someone or something is blocking his windpipe, he can't breathe. His grip tightened on the phone as he gritted his teeth and everything went black.

The next thing he knew he was walking on the corridors of their company's building, the employees bowing down their heads to him as he pass by them but he pay them no mind for he is very furious and he will talk it out with Joshua today even if it means barging into an important meeting.

He wasn't able to discuss it with the man when they got up from bed because of Seungkwan but now he'll make sure that he'll be able to confront him about it. He dropped off Seungkwan on Mingyu's house before driving himself to the place where he could find Joshua.

"Where's your boss!?" Jeonghan asked one of the employees angrily.

"S-Sir! He's inside his office b-but he s-said no one's allow--"

But before the girl could stop Jeonghan, he already successfully opened the door with his duplicate key. There he saw his husband kissing his secretary, Lee Seokmin.

Jeonghan's eyes widened as he dropped his key on the carpeted floor of Joshua's office catching the attention of the two who quickly broke apart. Tears started forming in the brink of his deer liked eyes, his hands curled up into balls as Joshua's wedding vows started replaying inside his head like a mantra.

Promises are meant to be broken.

He couldn't believe it, he wanted to wake up and tell himself that this is just one of his most horrible nightmares. Sadly, it's real.

"Jeonghan!?" Joshua gasped in shock and his eyes grew large, Seokmin who's just as surprised as he is immediately went out of the room as soon as he got over his shock, he scurried away with the female employee who moments ago was trying to convince Jeonghan not to go inside.

Jeonghan's throat dried up as he felt like his legs turned into jelly but he still managed to walk to Joshua's direction.

SLAP!

It's something that he never expected that he'll do to the man of his dreams.

It went unnoticed by him but tears were already flowing out of his eyes after he slapped his husband, "how could you do this to me?! Tell me!!! Did I do anything wrong?! Am I not enough hah? Or probably because I am not that good in bed that's why you're finding for someone else!?"

"I'm sorry Jeonghan..." That was all Joshua could mutter as he felt the stinging pain of Jeonghan's slap on his cheek.

"Do you even love me?!"

"I thought I could love you like the way I did with him!" Joshua shouted frustratedly as he grabbed a handful of his own hair and tears started streaming down his attractive face now.

"W-what do you mean?" Jeonghan looked at Joshua confusingly.

"Dad forced me to break up with Seok during our highschool graduation so that I could be with you, for having you as a spouse would be for the greater good of the company, I came to love you and we had Seungkwan but when I saw Seok again this year... I realized I still love him.."

Jeonghan froze, realizations started hitting him. So Seokmin was the guy that Joshua was crying over before. He bit his lower lip and looked at Joshua, "Afterall this time, I only loved you... I became the faithful and loving husband you could ever have.. I thought you feel the same so I guess I was wrong." With that Jeonghan walked out of his husband's office and without further ado head straight to someone's clinic.

To Seungcheol, his savior, his bestfriend. The one who he relies on to during tough times. The one who's been by his side ever since.

\---------------------

Seungcheol was helping his co doctors Jihoon and Soonyoung open the clinic. The two were his college friends and they all agreed to open a clinic together since they all specialized different fields in medicine. The two are lovers and can be extremely sweet at times when they have no patients around, making him very bitter. He love them dearly but the two are slapping right into his face how single he is. The two often joke about setting him up on a blind date but he always refuse, there's no one for him other than Jeonghan. But yeah, Jeonghan unfortunately belongs to someone else already.

Another day, another set of patients, meaning another tiring day but he is happy with this life. For him who's been broken after so many years now vowed to dedicate his life in public service helping out people especially the poor, who couldn't afford expensive medicines for their illness.

When suddenly he felt a pair of arms hugged him from the back, he was about to punch whoever it was. He doesn't liked being hugged without his consent which later on he discovered that the owner of the pair of arms was Jeonghan, whose face is full of dry tears. He never heard his bestfriend's car pulled up that's why he was so surprised. But he is more confused on why his bestfriend look miserable, "what happened Hannie!?" He asked worriedly, looking on his bestfriend's red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks.

Jihoon shot him a look and reassuring smile, "Cheol take the day off, Soonyoung and I could handle this."

Seungcheol quickly nodded in understanding while mouthing a small thank you to his friend. He wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him softly inside his car so they could go in somewhere more private, his home. Jeonghan refused to talk on their way back to Cheol's condo but Jeonghan assured him that Seungkwan is safe with Mingyu and Wonwoo that he shouldn't worry about him.

When they got inside Cheol's unit, Jeonghan went straight on Cheol's refrigirator to grab a bottle of soju as if he owns it and drunk it straight like a bottle of softdrinks. Seungcheol freaked out at first but he let him be till he is already on his fifth bottle.

"What are you doing Han?!" Cheol scolded as he tried to grab the bottle away from Jeonghan.

"Give my alcohol back!!"

"Excuse me this is mine! And please tell me what the hell is bothering you!? I took a day off so that we could talk about this!" Seungcheol successfully grabbed the bottle away from Jeonghan resulting into receiving slaps and pounds from him, "GIVE IT BACK! LET ME DRINK IT! BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE!"

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan as he rubbed his hand on his back soothingly. The younger continued crying on his shoulder. He carefully pulled his limp form on the couch where they could sit comfortably, "Joshua cheated on me.." Jeonghan finally broke out. Seungcheol gritted his teeth as his fist curled up into a fist, "That bastard!"

"Even if you beat him up.. Nothing will change.." Jeonghan sobbed as he hugged his legs near his body, he felt helpless and small. He bit his lower lip, "who would want me anyways? I am just another pretty face. ... Maybe our highschool batchmates were right."

Seungcheol hates it, hates that he couldn't do anything to stop the pain Jeonghan is feeling. If he could only carry it with his shoulder so that Jeonghan won't have to feel it anymore he would. He is so angry with Joshua, if he's only given a chance to turn back time he'll warn Jeonghan about dating Joshua.

On the other hand, Jeonghan's world started to spin due to the huge amount of alcohol that he drank.

That's when. ..

"Seungcheol.. Kiss me.."

"Jeonghan what?!" Seungcheol felt his cheeks heaten up as he looked at Jeonghan incredulously.

"Make me feel like I am loved even just for today."

"Jeonghan, you're drunk.."

"Cheol please.. I need love.. " Jeonghan already threw himself on Cheol and drew his face inches apart from Cheol.

It took all self restraint that Seungcheol has not to kiss Jeonghan but in the end he gave up into the temptation. This is the first time ever he kissed Jeonghan and he had wanted to do this for a very long time now. Jeonghan's lips is so soft and it felt like heaven, Seungcheol is sure at this point he wont be able to stop himself anymore.

Soon their soft kisses turned into a more sloppy one involving each other's tounge. Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol on the couch so that he could sit on the top of him and give him more access in kissing him. It lasted for about a few minutes before Jeonghan collapsed on the top of his bestfriend.

"Wanna cuddle in bed?" Seungcheol asked sweetly as he combed the younger's brown locks lovingly. Jeonghan only nodded as a response.

\-------------------------

Jeonghan woke up on Seungcheol's bed at exactly 6:00 pm, he saw Seungcheol on the otherside of the bed typing down something on his laptop.

"Hey.." He greeted, making the raven haired man close his laptop and set it aside. Jeonghan held his head a little as a little pain pang in him.

"You okay already?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy i guess? And I just feel like removing this." Jeonghan chuckled and removed his wedding ring from his left hand, he placed it on the night stand and smiled bitterly to it, "About earlier.." Jeonghan blushed furiously and averted his bestfriend's gaze, "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine.....You have no plans fixing it with him?" Seungcheol asked as he cupped both of Jeonghan's cheeks so that he will look to him straight into his eyes.

"I know it'll hurt Seungkwan, but Cheol he doesn't love me, can't force myself to him, I don't want to be the antagonist to his lil' fairytale with Seokmin." Jeonghan laughed bitterly, "And like I said who would want me anyways?"

"Me," Seungcheol seriously said with a straightface. He can longer hide his feelings especially when Jeonghan keeps on talking like that.

"Of course Cheol you are my bestfriend but I mean--"

Then Jeonghan felt himself being pulled into a one passionate kiss. His eyes widened as saucers as he unconciously wrapped his arms on Seungcheol's neck and kissed him back.

"I am inlove with you Hannie, I always have." Seungcheol said between his pants after he broke apart from the kiss. Jeonghan gasped, he immediately averted his gaze from Cheol, "y-you are inlove with me?"

Seungcheol nodded. Now it all made sense now why there is something off about Cheol's smile during his wedding with Joshua. It did probably crumble his heart into pieces but he is willing to sacrifice his own happiness just to see his beloved smile.

"F-for how long now?" Jeonghan stuttered.

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I don't deserve you," Jeonghan's went up to cup Seungcheol's cheek as he look at him eye to eye.

"What are you saying? You're more than enough for me, you're my everything Hannie." Seuncheol said as he captured both of Jeonghan's hands and placed a trail of kisses on it before grabbing a box on his drawer. It's the same red velvet box he saw yesterday. Jeonghan was puzzled but soon he found himself staring at a familiar ring he saw years ago. Seungcheol slipped it on his left hand and it fits perfectly on his ringless hands a few minutes ago.

Flashback

A 20 year old Yoon Jeonghan was staring at a certain ring displayed on a jewelry that captured his attention.

"Look at this Cheol, look at this ring! It looks so pretty!" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling bright like a star at night.

It's a beautiful diamond ring with some opal stones surrounding it, Jeonghan's birthstone.

Ever since that day Seungcheol swore that he'll buy that ring for Jeonghan no matter what.

End of flashback

"T-this--" Jeonghan felt his eyes started watering again, he wasn't able to talk already.

"Yes, I saw that ring again the other day and it reminded me of you. I was planning to give it to you secretly because you are now married you know? But since you removed your wedding ring already better replace it with your dream ring." Seungcheol smiled a little. Jeonghan threw his arms around Cheol, making the older chuckle a little.

"B-but Cheol...I'm sorry..If I.. If I could only teach my heart..."

"It's okay Hannie, I am not asking you to love me back," the older placed his index finger on the top of Jeonghan's lip. Their gazes locked again at each other but was suddenly interrupted by Seungcheol's loud phone ringtone, "Excuse me Hannie."

When Seungcheol clicked the green button to answer the call, Mingyu's loud voice boomed out from the phone, "HYUNG HOW DO YOU CHANGE A BABY'S DIAPER?! I DONT WANNA BOTHER JEONGHAN HYUNG BECAUSE I KNOW HE IS GOING THROUGH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW."

Seungcheol even have to put the phone out an earshot to refrain his eardrums from breaking apart due to Gyu's loud voice.

"First of all Gyu lower down your voice, second please calm down and third just bring Kwannie over here I'll be the one to take care of him."

Then he immediately hanged up the phone without letting Mingyu to speak again making Jeonghan smile and laugh a bit despite the freshly dried tears adorning his face and his red puffy eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been over months now since Jeonghan moved out of their house and decided to live in a unit on the same condo where Seungcheol was living. Thankfully Jeonghan's parents granted his wish to give him time before he could finally go back in their company to face Joshua again. As of now, he is busy helping out Mingyu and Wonwoo on the coffee shop they all built together.

In a short amount of time Jeonghan started returning back Seungcheol's feelings for him and he couldn't get anymore happier but when Jeonghan told him one time that he wanted to give 'them' a try, Cheol suggested not to go for it since Jeonghan is not yet legally separated with Josh. That's against the law and Joshua could use that to sue them or something, but that night ironically turned into a really sinful one as they did something forbidden especially when one of them is still tied with someone else.

It started when Jeonghan got so angry with his response, "What?! To hell with that! If being with you is a sin then so be it Cheol."

With that he wasn't able to stop himself, he kissed Jeonghan forcefully as he pushed him on the bed. His hands made its way inside the younger's shirt finding for Jeonghan's nipples and he was rewarded with a moan as they broke apart from the kiss. He chuckled a little as he saw the younger's pleasured face, in no time he proceed to remove Jeonghan's top which made his mouth open, "beautiful." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan looked at him with a smile. The younger man sat up and looked at seungcheol lustfully, "then mark me and make me your property."

The next thing Seungcheol knew he was thrusting inside Jeonghan as he watched his pleasured faces and marveled at the purple marks he painted in Jeonghan's body.

After that night they grew closer, Seungcheol frequently visits Jeonghan more on his condo unit. Sometimes Seungcheol would bring foods for him and Seungkwan. They look like a family to be honest if not only the public knows that Joshua is the husband of Jeonghan and father of Seungkwan. The little boy is finding for his dada from time to time but thankfully he'll shut up once Jeonghan answers him with any reason that he made up.

Their life was pretty much peaceful and okay now. Till one night..

"Cheollie.." Jeonghan called out, as Seungcheol who is busy playing with Seungkwan in the living room popped his head out on the doorway of Jeonghan's bedroom to check on him.

Jeonghan smiled and made his way to Cheol, he wrapped a knitted scarf around Cheol's neck which made the older than the two look at him puzzled, "December is fast approaching so I knitted that for you."

"T-thank you.." Seungcheol smiled widely as he hugged Jeonghan who is already blushing furiously. His heart started beating so fast, like the way it used to beat for Shua.

He is inlove again but of course he doesn't know it himself yet.

"Can Kwannie join the hug?"

Suddenly the two noticed the toddler who is looking up to them, "Of course baby~"

He was reaching out his arms for the both of them to pick him up, which they did squeezing him in between them.

They were enjoying their little moment together when suddenly the doorbell rung, "lemme get it." Jeonghan said as he rushed throught the door.

However when he finally opened the door he suddenly regret it, Joshua is standing there on his doorsteps, "How did you find me and what are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Hannie please come back to me..Hannie please.." Joshua suddenly kneeled infront of him as he hugged Jeonghan, "I need you and Kwannie back in my life."

He doesn't know why but he can't feel anything anymore, all he can feel is numbness. Isn't this what he wanted, for Joshua to kneel down infront of him and ask for forgiveness for everything that he did so they could go back as a whole happy family they used to be but what's this feeling deep inside, that he wanted to be in Cheol's comfort than going back to how the things used to work, he wanted to stay in Cheol's side than to choose the right thing to do. Isn't Joshua the one he loves?

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked while carrying Seungkwan in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw Joshua on the floor kneeling infront of Jeonghan. He wanted to punch him so hard for hurting Jeonghan but he knows that will do no good. Especially when Seungkwan is present, he loves the child like his own already.

"Dada!!!" Seungkwan yelled happily, Joshua's face lit up in excitement as he heard his son's voice making Seungcheol put Kwan on the ground so that he could run back into his father's arms, "Dada and Papa are we all going home together now?" Seungkwan asked happily as he hugged Joshua so tight.

Jeonghan was speechless he felt trapped. He looked at his own son guiltily, as he looked at Seungcheol wearing the scarf that he knitted giving him a sad smile and an approving nod. He turned back his attention to Seungwan and patted his head, "yes my baby.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days after that incident Jeonghan and Seungkwan went back into their original home. Joshua promised to change for the better but Jeonghan doesn't know why he can't feel the same giddiness he felt with Joshua before. He should feel happy because they will go back as how they should be if only Joshua didn't do something crappy. The home that used be radiating love and comfort now felt a dreaded and horrible place to him.

Jeonghan knows he was doing this for Seungkwan, to give him the perfect family with his biological parents but he knows that this will forever be a torture for him. He keeps on convicing himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his own feelings now, Seungkwan is his priority. His son, his most precious treasure.

"Hannie." Joshua called, snapping him out from his thoughts.

"Hmm." He hummed, when suddenly Joshua pushed him carefully on the bed as he hovered on the top of him, Joshua started tickling him on the sides making Jeonghan shriek, "stop it! Cheol--"

Joshua stopped his actions when he heard their bestfriend's name, "Cheol?"

"S-Shua.."

"You love him." That's a statement not a question.

Jeonghan sat up from the bed as he ran his hands through his hair and his ring that was given to him by Cheol quickly got noticed by Joshua, "I see, you even replaced our wedding already."

"Look I can explain and can you stop judging me when you cheated first!"

"I wasn't judging you.. And are you implying that you cheated too---"

But before Joshua could finish, Jeonghan bolted up straight from the bed and ran straight to bathroom, throwing up everything he ate last night.

"Are you okay Jeonghan?!"

Joshua asked but that became least of Jeonghan's problems when he remembered what he did with Cheol two months ago, "Shit..." He whispered to himself.

He slapped a hand on his forehead, "stupid Jeonghan, stupid.." He whispered to himself. Now he'll ruin the chance of giving Seungkwan the happy family he deserves.

"Excuse me Shua." Jeonghan said but Joshua blocked his way, "Did something happen between you and Cheol during those months, I don't wanna jump into conclusions but seems like you're experiencing morning sickness."

"Joshua what do you want? Aren't you the one who's fucking someone around!" Jeonghan snapped as he tried to push Joshua out of his way but Joshua remained still, "stop evading my questions--"

"OKAY I CHEATED ON YOU, I HAD SEX WITH MY BESTFRIEND! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW--"

Joshua angrily pulled him out of the bathroom and threw him on the bed, "I broke it off with Seok so we could fix this Jeonghan!"

"Stop acting like I wanted this! Seungcheol gave me the love I am yearning for, while you are busy with your other man! Stop acting like you're clean when you're the one who cheated first!" Jeonghan fought back and glared at Joshua.

"Jeonghan I'm s-sorry I just got carried away..." Joshua cried as he hugged his husband and kissed him on the top of his head, "please help me fix this.. I'll accept the child like my own.. And love him like the way I love Seungkwan."

Jeonghan sobbed and bit his lower lip, "Lord what am I going to do?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seungcheol locked the door of his clinic to give Jeonghan and him privacy, he decided to invite him over after his clinic hours right after he received a call from him this morning that he wanted to talk with him.

"Are you doing good?"

He just received a nod a response.

"What are you gonna say Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked softly as he squatted infront of Jeonghan and captured his hands. Jeonghan opened Cheol's palm and placed the ring Cheol gave to him in it, "Cheol I am returning it you..." Jeonghan stood up and turned his back to Cheol, he doesn't wanna see his reaction for it's only hurting him further.

"Hannie, but why?"

"I want to forget about you completely, because if I don't do that now, it'll be so unfair to you, to Shua and to Kwan... While I wear that I will keep on doing things with you that I shouldn't do, you deserve someone better." Jeonghan is now supressing his tears but it completely fell out of his eyes when Seungcheol already hugged him from behind, "please stay Hannie, I can't bear living without you... It's okay to me even if I have to be only second to you.. I am ready to commit a sin for you, I'll do everything.. Make me your other man.. Let's have an affair." Seungcheol cried and pleaded as he tightened his hug on Jeonghan, really afraid of losing him.

Jeonghan is having second thoughts whether he should tell the Cheol the second reason why came here on not but he know that he deserves to know the truth.

"Cheol I am pregnant.." Jeonghan sighed as he pulled out a pregnancy test kit out of his bag and showed Seungcheol the result, he rubbed his tummy a bit and gave Seungcheol a bitter smile as he whispered a small, "our baby.."

Seungcheol's eyes widened and pulled Jeonghan into a hug again, "C-Cheol I love you.." Jeonghan finally said as he cried on Cheol's shoulder. He couldn't hide and conceal his feelings anymore. He is already like a pent up volcano ready to burst out his feelings anytime, Cheol froze on his spot. Those are the words he is longing for Jeonghan to blurt out since then, but seems like it is not a good timing, they are currently facing struggles the reason why he could't act all happy right now.

"Hannie.. I love you too you know that, so I'll fight for you and our baby.." Seungcheol said with such determination evident on his eyes as he enclosed both of Jeonghan's hands in his and gave it a soft kiss which soon traveled on Jeonghan's forehead.

"But Cheol.. I am still.. Married and Kwannie.." Jeonghan gave him a worried look, stuttering on the process.

"God only know how much I love Seungkwan even though he isn't mine, we can do this Hannie."

He held Jeonghan's face on either side before giving him a soft peck on the lips, looking straight into his eyes with such adoration, "trust me we could get through this problem together, just be with me. I promise I'll never let go of you.."

Is he doing the right decision? Seungcheol's been very loyal to him, he thinks the man deserves his love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jeonghan stepped on their house's doorstep he was greeted by Joshua who's already holding a passport and some papers, "Shua what is this?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as h1e eyed some plane tickets lying on the top of the huge center table in the living room.

"I'll be bringing you and Kwan to L.A we're going to start out new life there." Joshua said plainly, avoiding Jeonghan's stare too so he went hastily upstairs to go back inside their bedroom probably. Jeonghan blinked, it took a few minutes to process every information in his brain.

"Shua! Wait!" He screamed as he marched upstairs, stomping his feet angrily.

"What Hannie?"

"I am not going with you! Kwan is not going with you either!" Jeonghan scolded him, throwing their passports on the bed.

"Look Jeonghan this is for the better, this is for our family, please cooperate please think that we're doing this for Seungkwan's sake." Joshua reasoned out as he pulled a luggage near him and started fixings stuffs inside it, Jeonghan can clearly hear the bitterness in the tone of his voice. That's when it hit him that Joshua isn't really okay with this setup too but he was obligated to do this things because their parents are expecting a lot from them since the companies merged and probably he is guilty too.

"Shua I hope you thought of that before you cheated on me, that you are genuinely worried about this family, I hope you did think about Seungkwan's sake before hand. Stop acting like the perfect father and husband now because we all know you're not." Jeonghan laughed bitterly as he picked up their family picture taken when Seungkwan was still a baby, "this family is already unfixable ever since you broke my trust.. Remember before getting married I told you with just one mistake I'll really leave you, I decided to give you a chance to fix this for Kwan but Shua I can't.... I can't... And I know you're only doing this because conscience hit you but you still love Seokmin right? We can't be together out of guilt. That's unhealthy and will only result to another failed attempt of us of being together."

Joshua froze, as if Jeonghan hit the bull's eye spot in his heart, "And Joshua.." Jeonghan held Joshua's hand as he gave back the blue velvet box containing his wedding ring, "my heart already beats now for Cheol.. The father of my unborn child... Please help me to set us free.. The both of us deserve peace and we couldn't acquire that by running from the truth."

Joshua was speechless, it's like his throat suddenly went dry. Jeonghan gave him a last reassuring smile, "we can still give Kwan a happy life though even though we're separated already, we still can."

Joshua sighed heavily and nodded, "I've actually signed the divorce papers earlier this morning but I told myself if you decided to give me a chance I'd burn it... You're right I still love Seokmin but he also convinced me to come back to you for the sake of Kwan.. Also my dad got angry and forced me to fix everything with you..But now I thought about it, we'll just also make Kwan's life more miserable because we all know how our relationship will turn out probably because we don't love each other anymore...I am letting you go now Jeonghan."

Jeonghan gasped and a smile found its way on his lips as he gave Joshua a one last tight hug, "Thank you Shua.. Thank you!"

He couldn't express how happy he is right, he should tell this about Cheol sooner. But he'll prepare himself the most on how will he explain to Kwan their real situation.

Joshua's about to go outside the room when Jeonghan stopped him, "You know what Joshua even this marriage failed I still want to thank you."

Joshua looked at Jeonghan's smiling face confusingly. He's finding any sarcasm on the other's face but all he can find is sincerity.

"For giving Kwannie, if there's one thing I didn't regret in this marriage is the fact that we had Seungkwan, our little sunshine." Jeonghan smiled one last time and Joshua nodded in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six years later

"Rise and shine princess~" Seungcheol whispered softly on Jeonghan's ear making the younger stand up from his position and look at Cheol with slight annoyed expression for waking him up. He and Cheol are married for five years now. Jeonghan can't still believe how everything felt so surreal. Joshua even became the bestman to their wedding, fixing the rift between them and decided to be friends for Kwan's sake.

"Are you going to work today?" Seungcheol asked him out of nowhere as he sat up on their bed together. Jeonghan shook his head, "No I don't feel like to, I suddenly remember all the things that happened before I became secure in your arms.."

Jeonghan shook his head as he chuckled, "I hate Joshua for cheating on me but you know sometimes I can't help but think I am silly for thanking him too for doing that because without him doing that, we won't be together now."  
Jeonghan smiled lovingly, "in other words I am happy that things turned out this way because I love you so much Cheol and I can't imagine a life without being in your arms."

"I love you.." Seungcheol said as he squeezed Jeonghan's thigh under the thick blankets.  
Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before replying, "I love you so much Cheol but for the love of Joshua's red brief it's still early in the morning!"

"Joshua has a red brief!?" Seungcheol gasped.

"What-- I mean--!"

Seungcheol laughed a little as he pulled Jeonghan nearer on his naked chest, "You love me so much eh? With that I deserve a reward I think Channie, Dongjin and Kwannie needs a new lil baby sis or bro~"

"OH DEAR LORD CHOI SEUNGCHEOL STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Jeonghan screamed as he ran out of the room for his life. His life is now more perfect than he could ever imagine that is if Cheol is not horny and asking him to make another baby with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I DONT HAVE A CRUSH WITH VERNON HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DONGJIN!" Seungkwan yelled angrily to his little brother Dongjin.

"Hyung.. Noisy.. Channie's ears hurt." A two year old little boy named Chan complained as the kid named Dongjin just sticked out his tounge on his older brother.

"Kwan! What did I tell you about shouting!" Jeonghan said with his hands on either sides of his hips. Seungkwan looked down on his feet, "Sorry papa..."

"It's okay, anyways your dada Shua called. He and uncle Seokmin will be coming over with Samuel next week."

"Really?!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he jumped out for joy.

"How's my baby Dongjin and baby Channie?" Jeonghan cooed on the two as Dongjin removed his papa's hand on his head, "papa I am not a baby anymore!" He whined, Jeonghan just laughed.

"Says the one who gets jealous whenever Chan gets more attention." Seungcheol chirped in as he gave the kids a kiss on the head one by one, Dongjin groaned out in annoyance. Seungcheol chuckled.

Dongjin grew up so fast he used to be that little fetus inside Jeonghan when they were still having problems about Jeonghan and Joshua's divorcing process. Now he turned to this grumpy little kid thinking that he is already matured for his age.

"Dad! I will be seeing Dada this week!" Seungkwan mused out as he hugged Seungcheol's legs. They though they'll have a hard time explaining to Kwan the situation but surprisingly Kwan is a kind and smart kid and quickly adapted to it. He still have communications with his dada Shua after all and his lil bro in his side, Samuel.

Jeonghan stared at his family happily, who would thought that his life would turn out like this, very unexpected. He is so grateful for having them in his life and he wouldn't ever trade them for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeelloo! So this is an old oneshot AU I have written back in 2017-2018-ish on another site, it also has a different title on thaf site. I have decided to edit it a little a re-upload it here. 
> 
> This was originally written as a gift for a friend, we both love Jeongcheol dearly! Anyways thank you for taking your time to read. Kudos and feedbacks would be gladly appreciated.


End file.
